No Wand?
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Takes place after Deathly Hallows. My first Harry Potter fan fic! the summery is too long to be here so read it inside! Then Review! *she winks*
1. Chapter 1

**Read This FIRST!**

**Authors Note: Hello all! I had an idea for a Harry Potter fan fic. So I began to write.**

**I combined character of my own design to the Harry Potter scene. Her name is Anaica (On-i-ka), but Ani (On-E) for short.**

**Summery:**

**Ani and her best friend Addi, have been hired as teachers at Hogwarts. The only problem is that they aren't wizards or witches.**

**She and Addi aren't normal by any means, Magical or Mortal. (If you've read Work or Romance under Twilight, then you will know what I'm talking about, but you don't have to.) Besides being only 20, she is a like a Wizard, but she has no need for a wand.**

**Explanation (What are Ani and Addi?)****:**

**They are what I like to call a Magi (Ma-j-I). Magi are like wizards but they don't need wands or that funky language thing that they use in harry potter. **

**Their magic is controlled purely mentally. **

**I said that Magi are like Wizards, except they have different forms of magic called Brands. The rarest is called Julep, meaning all. The most common is called Singe, meaning single. **

**Now, these names have a purpose. You know the rainbow? Well, to them each color is what they call a type, or a different Magic. Like reds stand for fire, oranges for weather, yellows for electricity, greens for earth, darker blues for water, lighter blues for ice, purples for metal, and white for snow. **

**You notice that they are elements of the earth. That's because Magi are connected with the earth. Julep Magi can use all of these types, where Singe, Duex (meaning two) and Tinge (meaning three) can only use as many as there magical brand Can hold. Ani has Julep where Addi has Singe with the type, Fire. **

**They are born with what types they can control and can't change them. They also have regular abilities. They are: shields, reading minds, restraint, some can snap their fingers and have anything they want happen we call that Zap, the list goes on really.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Harry Potter...that would be J.K. Rowling. However, I do own Magi and the Shape Shifters I use in my stories.**

**Rating****: T for the violence and to be safe, Let me know if it should be changed.**

* * *

Chapter One-- England

HaPOV (Harry)

I sighed, missing Serious, Lupin, and all my other friends that had died in the fight against Voldermort. Our letters for Hogwarts came by owl earlier in the day, saying that they would like Ron, Hermione and I to finish out our schooling. I didn't care really.

We were in the Burrow, I would have stayed with the Dursleys but the fact that Dudley was beginning to like me freaked me out, and I had no clue where they were.

We were sitting at breakfast one morning when four owls came through the open window and dropped a letter in front of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and me.

I looked at the letter, the script was smooth and seemed to flow across the envelope. It was addressed to...

_**To: Mr. Harry J. Potter**_

_**The Residence of Mr and Mrs Weasley**_

_**From: Professor. A.C.M. S. Savite**_

_**Somewhere over the Ocean**_

"Who's Professor. A.C.M.S. Savite?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "She's the new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher," she said, "Honestly Ron, do you even read the Prophet? She is one of the new teachers this year," she said opening her letter and began to read it.

Ron rolled his eyes at her and opened his. Ginny did the same and I opened mine.

_**Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter**_

_**Hello, in case you don't know, my name is Anaica Cole Minute **_**(Min-U-A) ****_Scolas Savite. I will be your Defensive Arts Teacher._**

_**I wanted to say a little about me for your information, I am from an island off the coast of Italy and France, and speak both French and Italian. I specialize in Defensive magic, and transformations (Of objects and people including myself). **_

_**I am only a few years older then you are now, 18 right? Well I'm about 20. I look forward to seeing you and all your class mates in my class. I also insist that you call me either Ani, or Anaica. (Professor Savite makes me sound old!)**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Professor Anaica Cole Minute Scolas Savite **_

* * *

APOV (Ani)

I've never seen the ocean from above like I was. I marveled at the water. All the colors, the sound of waves crashing together was like music. In the background, I heard Sky's wings beating.

Who's Sky? Well for starters, her full name is Skylora Morgana but I call her Sky for short. Second she is my transportation, she's a Unicorn Pegasus Cross over. In my magical world, unicorns have the same magic that their owners do.

"Ani, we're approaching England, You want to land and ride the rest of the way? Or continue flying?" Sky shouted over the wind. Did I mention that Sky can talk? I didn't, well, I am now. Sky can talk.

I turned to Addi. Addi is my best friend and now colleague. Both of us were hired as teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was teaching Transfigurations, where I was teaching Defensive Arts. "What do you want to do?" I shouted to her.

She moved her blond hair out of her face, "Lets keep flying, I'd like to just get there," she said. I chuckled at her expression.

We flew a bit longer then we found the castle. It looked a bit like they were renovating. I landed at the front doors that were really on the ground getting a new coat of stain and varnish by themselves. A short man walked over from them, "Hello! You must be the new professors! I am Professor Flitwick, I teach the Charms class," he said extending his hand.

I shook it first, "Pleasure, I'm Anaica," I said, "the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," I told him.

"Addi Nortmore, Transfigurations," said Addi shaking his hand.

"The Head Mistress is inside," he said directing a can of Polyurethane to a brush.

I turned to Sky, "try not to be too noticeable," I begged.

Sky rolled her eyes and ran off to the forest that was behind a small cottage. Addi and I walked in through the door way finding other teachers using magic to repair items.

An older woman with gray black hair walked up to us, "You must be Anaica and Addi, Welcome! I am Professor McGonagall, Head Mistress," she said shaking out hands.

"What happened?" I asked.

**(McGonagall, retells what happened at the battle in The Deathly Hallows)**

"Ok, so warm up your wands and start anywhere, the students arrive in a few days!" she called running off to help a large balding man with a stone wall.

I looked to Addi with a smirk, "shall we?" I asked.

She grinned, "I think we shall," she said.

I took her hand and we both closed our eyes. Magic, like ice, surged in my veins and I felt it increase in my fingers. I held out my hand palm up and I knew that Addi was doing the same.

"What the?" I heard someone ask.

* * *

No POV **(Just telling what is happening while Addi and Ani are doing their thing)**

The teachers of Hogwarts stopped and stared as the castle began to be engulfed in a pale blue light. Broken down walls were suddenly back where they should be, widows were whole, the front doors were back to there former glory. Anything metal was now shining like new, the floors and stairs were in one piece again and clean enough to eat off of.

In the library damaged books were repaired, the broken shelves were repaired and all the books were back in there rightful place. The cracked and split tables, walls, and really anything else that had been damaged in the battle at Hogwarts, was back to normal.

It was like the battle never happened.

Addi and Ani opened their eyes and smiled at each other and gave each other high fives.

* * *

APOV

The bewildered expressions we saw on the teachers faces were priceless. I turned to Professor McGonagall, "How's that?" I asked her.

Her jaw was dropped, "when you said you and Addi weren't normal you weren't joking," she said shaking her head.

* * *

**What do you think? This is my first Harry Potter Fan fic and I hope you enjoyed!**

**I will update soon. **

**Please ask any questions that you have! I love to answer them!**

**Flames are always welcome! As is criticism!**

**Lastly...**

**REVIEW****!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH (Runs With Horses!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! YES! I'M FINALLY 18!**

**Review?**

* * *

Chapter Two

APOV

The next few days I spent my time in my office, writing lesson plans. My office organized itself as I wrote out the first week. I had a feeling that the students wouldn't have much respect for me, well I was missing a wand.

Me and Addi didn't need them, our magic was easily channeled through our hands and controlled by our minds.

The day before classes started the students arrived, and there was a banquet and a ceremony to sort the first years.

I met Addi before the students arrived at the Great Hall. She was wearing Black robes, simple and bland. I on the other hand was wearing white robes with a rainbow swirls and glitter. Addi scowled at me, "are you a student or a professor?" she asked.

I smiled, "Loosen up Addi, don't be so boring. By the way black isn't your color," I told her indicating her robes. I waved my hand at her clothes and they changed to a light lavender. "That's more I like it," I said chuckling.

Addi looked down, her blond hair was coming out of the bun she had put it in. she smiled, "You have good taste, purple always was my color," she said. We walked into the hall together and students began to enter a moment later.

The hall was filled and students whispered and pointed at me. Addi and I sat next to each other at the head table. Then a group of friends entered. There were two boys and two girls. The girls had different shades of red hair and one was bigger boned. One of the boys had red hair like the smaller of the two girls and had freckles. The other boy had black hair, green eyes and looked a little under fed.

_Harry Potter_.

He looked around and sat a the Gryffindor table with his friends.

The sorting passed and Addi was now sitting next to me, Professor McGonagall stood and commanded silence.

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. I want to start off by introducing two new teachers this year. Professors Nortmore and Savite," she said indicating me and Addi. We stood up and waved. "Welcome Professors," The students clapped and McGonagall continued.

The feast passed and the next day came. First hour was Seventh years, Slytherin and Gryffindor. I was told that they are rival houses and to be careful. The robes I wore today were red with flames liking up like I was on fire.

I watched from the front of the room as the students filed in, going to opposite sides of the room. Half the room had green and silver and the other wore red and yellow. The bell rang and the last stragglers sat down.

I looked from one side to the other and sighed, "Such love in the room," I mumbled. I turned to the board and wrote my name... _Anaica_. Then turned back to the class.

"My first request is that you all call me Anaica or Ani. Like I asked in the letter that I sent you all. Second, I want a volunteer," I said. No one moved, "Come on, who's not chicken?" I asked. Then looked around the room convinced that nobody would step up.

"Um...How about...You sir," I said pointing to Harry. "Will you join me up here please?" I asked. I took off my outer clothing, under the robes I wore regular jeans and a tee shirt.

They gave confused looks at my clothes as Harry got up and slowly came forward, "Hello, I believe you are Harry Potter," I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

He took it, "yea, nice to meet you Professor," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, I need your help with a demonstration, would you mind trying to curse me?" I asked.

Chuckles erupted from the other class members. Weather they were laughing at me or Harry I didn't know. "Um...sure?" he said confused.

I smiled and backed away, he did the same going to the other side of the room, "When ever you're ready," I told him.

"But you don't have your wand out," he pointed out.

I grinned at the irony, "Just begin," I said.

He frowned but sent a curse my way. I raised my hand; my palm facing the curse, the curse stopped in it's tracks. I closed my hand and it disappeared.

I grinned at the silence and the look on Harry's face. "Thank you, you can sit back down," I told him.

"Thank you Professor," he said.

"Call me Ani, I insist," I said.

"Why? It's against school code!" one of the Slytherin boys shouted.

"It makes me feel old. I'm only 20," I said. "Any other questions?" I asked. A girl sitting next to a boy with red hair raised her hand. "Yes, you are?"

"Hermione Granger, What are you exactly?" she asked.

"I...and Professor Nortmore are Magi (Ma-j-I). Magi are like wizards but they don't need wands or words to express our magic Our magic is controlled purely mentally.

"I said that Magi are like Wizards, except they have different forms of magic called Brands. The rarest is called Julep, meaning all. The most common is called Singe, meaning single.

"Now, these names have a purpose. You know the rainbow? Well, to them each color is what they call a type, or a different Magic. Like reds stand for fire, oranges for weather, yellows for electricity, greens for earth, darker blues for water, lighter blues for ice, purples for metal, and white for snow.

"You notice that they are elements of the earth. That's because Magi are connected with the earth. Julep Magi can use all of these types, where Singe, Duex (meaning two) and Tinge (meaning three) can only use as many as there magical brand Can hold.

"They are born with what types they can control and can't change them. They also have regular abilities. They are: shields, reading minds, restraint, some can snap their fingers and have anything they want happen we call that Zap, the list goes on really.

"I have Julep where Addi has Singe with the type, Fire. Make sense?" I asked.

She nodded. The boy next to her raised his hand, "How did you get to be a professor so young?" he asked.

I grinned and lit a candle on my desk with my finger, "I'm specially qualified," I said. "Anything else?" I asked. No one moved. "Alright. Sense it's the first day and therefore would be unfair if I gave homework, I've invited a special friend of mine. Her name is Sky," I said then whistled. Then waved my hand at the biggest window.

I proceeded to move tables and chairs that cluttered the front of the class out of the way so Sky could enter and stand comfortably. There was a whinny off in the forest. I smiled. Then walked over and looked out the window. I saw Sky appear over the tree tops and charge for the classroom's window.

She came through and landed in the spot I had cleared for her. I grinned at the looks of the students as they looked at Sky. She looked at me, a questioning look in her eyes, _"What are they looking at me like that for?" _she thought to me.

"You're new and different that's why," I told her. Then looked to my class, who were on the edge of their seats. "This is our guest, her name is Skylora Morgana, she prefers Sky."

Sky looked around the room. My student's mouths were agape. She laughed, "Stop staring before you burn holes in my fur," she said. More mouths dropped. Sky went to a student in the first row and brought his mouth up with her horn. "You'll ketch flies that way. Unless that is your goal that is?"

I laughed when almost everyone in the room's mouths shut at the same time. "I think you intimidate them Sky," I said.

"I wouldn't know why," she said sarcastically, "Ok then, who has a question?" she asked. Hands rose instantly.

**

* * *

**

What do you think? I hope you like it.

**Review? For my Birthday? (She gets on her knees and begs like a little puppy)**

**Luv**

**RWH**


End file.
